Weepinbell
Weepinbell (Japanese: ウツドン Utsudon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Weepinbell is a plant Pokémon. It lacks legs, so it hovers in the air. The head of Weepinbell is yellow with three yellow-green spots on it. On the top of its head is a vine. It somewhat resembles a venus fly trap-like plant, just like Victreebel. Special abilities All Weepinbell have the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll increases Weepinbell's Speed when the sun is out. This Pokémon captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. Evolution Weepinbell evolves from Bellsprout at level 21. It can evolve into Victreebel with the use of a Leaf Stone. Appearance *Erika's Weepinbell *Joe's Weepinbell *Ramos' Weepinbell Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Route 12, 13, 14, 15 (Blue only) |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Route 12, 13, 14, 15, Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 5, 6, 24, 25 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 44 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 12, 13, 14, 15, Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 224, 229, 230 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 224, 230 |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 5, 6, 24, 25, 44 |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Bellsprout (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 14, Route 16, Route 19 |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=It spits out poisonpowder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid. |yellow=When hungry, it swallows anything that moves. Its hapless prey is melted inside by strong acids. |gold=Even though it is filled with acid, it does not melt because it also oozes a neutralizing fluid. |silver=If its prey is bigger than its mouth, it slices up the victim with sharp leaves, then eats every morsel. |crystal=When its hungry, it swings its razor-sharp leaves, slicing up any unlucky object nearby for food. |ruby=Weepinbell has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokémon hooks on to a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground. |sapphire=Weepinbell has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokémon hooks on to a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground. |emerald=At night, a Weepinbell hangs on to a tree branch with its hooked rear and sleeps. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground. |firered=The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything. |leafgreen=It spits out poisonpowder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid. |diamond=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |pearl=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |platinum=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |heartgold=Even though it is filled with acid, it does not melt because it also oozes a neutralizing fluid. |soulsilver=If its prey is bigger than its mouth, it slices up the victim with sharp leaves, then eats every morsel. |black=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |white=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |black 2=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |white 2=A Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder. |x=The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything. |y=It spits out Poison Powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of Acid.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr=RB 070 front.png |yspr=Y 070 front.png |grnspr=GR 070 front.png |gldspr=G 070 front.png |slvspr=S 070 front.png |cryspr=C 070 front.gif |rbysapspr=RS 070 front.png |emeraldspr=E 070 front.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 070 front.png |dpspr = DP 070 front.png |ptspr = DP 070 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 070 front.png |bwspr=Weepinbell BW.gif |xyspr=Weepinbell_XY.gif |}} Trivia Origins Weepinbell is a portmenteau of "Weeping" and "Bell". Gallery 070Weepinbell_OS_anime.png 070Weepinbell_OS_anime_2.png 070Weepinbell_AG_anime.png 070Weepinbell_Dream.png 070Weepinbell_Pokemon_Stadium.png ca:Weepinbell pl:Weepinbell Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon